My Bodyguard, Mine
by klcm
Summary: A case requires Morgan to become Garcia's bodyguard... slight spoilers for 6x08...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... I got a lovely email off of the equally lovely **Angleico3158789** if I could run a story off of the promo pictures where Morgan is acting like a bodyguard for Garcia... so without further ado this was born...

I hope to make this everything you wanted it to be, Helen! =)

Really playing up the prologue here... setting it like a normal episode... call it setting up the case without the team...

Hope you like guys!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Prologue...**

"**Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil"**

She walked through the house, wrapping her cardigan around her tighter as she went; she pushed the door open, finding her daughter sitting up reading a book.

"Lights out honey, time for bed."

"Okay mom." She responded immediately, turning the lights off as her mom approached the bed.

Pulling the quilt down she waited on her little girl to get settled before tucking her in, she then bent down and kissed her cheek gently. "Love you, Baby."

"Love you too mom." She said back as she closed her eyes and felt her mom leave the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

One of the final checks she did was the room at the opposite end of the hallway, she walked in and found her other daughter asleep, text book on her chest, the sheets all scrunched up beneath her feet. She smiled, she had the good life and she knew it even as she put all her daughters' limbs under the sheet, removed the book and tucked her in properly.

"Mom," Her daughter mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, Luc, I'm just tucking you in." She hushed her daughter.

"I've gotta study." She mumbled half asleep.

"Not now you don't. You just go to sleep. Love you." Her mom told her and she finally went to sleep completely. She kissed her daughter and then left the room, pulling the door shut completely. She then took her last trip to the room next door and opened the door to see her son sitting on his laptop, she leant against the doorframe, he took no notice of her there watching him.

"Off." She said flatly, making him jump, "now." She that and walked in, "it's getting late, Sam."

"10 more minutes?" He asked pleadingly, showing his mom puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

"How about I give you 15, and when I come back in I want you off for good tonight?"

"Deal." He said and went back to his game.

"Put some headphones on or something though, Baby, your sister's are sleeping."

"Got it." He told her and grabbed his headphones as his mom left him be, pulling his door shut as she went.

Walking down the stairs she went into the kitchen and found her husband, he looked up from his packing and smiled.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." He promised her with a genuine smile. "I won't be gone too long, just a quick in and out job." He said as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too," She told him as they kissed one another, "I do hate your job though you know that, right?"

"Always have." He told her and let her go, she went over to the fridge, and he went back to his bag, "oh and Jade?"

"Hmm?" She asked turning back.

"I'll be back to tuck you in." He winked at her and she laughed, he went over and kissed her cheek as he stepped behind her and then left her with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Stan?" She called out and followed him towards the door.

"Yeah?" He asked stalling by the front door.

"_I'll_ wait up with a surprise for you." She told him with a seductive grin and he shot out of the door in haste, wanting to be home already. Wanting to feel his wife in his arms like he did every night.

Jade shuffled around the kitchen, tidying it all up what was left from dinner, making the house as tidy as possible.

She stopped when she heard a sudden scratching on the window, followed by a bang.

She knew the neighbourhood, it was safe, that was why they'd moved there in the first place, so she went to inspect the sound, finding nothing to do with scratching, but found a window that had obviously swung open in the high winds; she pulled it too, locking it in quick succession.

She heard a second bang, this time louder and harsher, going back into the kitchen she saw the patio doors swing in the gale and she went and pulled them to, locking them as she went as well. She turned and saw a man standing by the doorway.

He approached her fast, stifling her scream as soon as he began to bubble and erupt in her throat. She felt his gruff hands grab her, and she felt the slice of the long blade penetrate her stomach, felt it be withdrawn and then plunged in repetitively.

Her eyes growing wider with each new stab.

Even as her strength depleted she fought to stop him, to stop him from finding her children, her babies, the loves of her life. She pushed him off, her loosening adrenaline helping her some, but the damage was done and she fell to the floor, losing the battle.

"P-Please." She moaned with her dying breathes, "Leave them." She finally mustered and lost altogether, her face falling flat against the cool kitchen floor, her eyes staying in an emptying stare, blood pooling around her, soaking into her clothes, spreading further around her.

The man went over to her, looked towards the staircase before crouching down and using the blooded knife he cut off a chunk of her blonde hair. He inspected it, glee in his eyes and then sniffed it, before storing it away and taking off to inspect the rest of the house.

He crept up the stairs, the knife at his side, dripping blood on the floor, he went in search not knowing who was up still, he knew the husband was out, he'd watched from across the road after all. He saw the son's door shut, and looked to his left, he saw the door ajar.

He went over and pushed it too. He went in and looked at the little girl sleeping soundly. She must've sensed someone was in her room as she moved in her sleep, waking up slowly.

"Mommy?" She asked out, no answer came but the softness of a pillow as it was put over her face to stifle the scream that began to come out as the man, much heavier than her father, sat on her.

Her breathing began to become struggled before slowly.

It didn't take long for him to move onto the next girl's room and exact the same wounds and death to her, he had to be more forceful though, she was older, and stronger.

He stepped into the well lit hallway and looked at the remaining door as he slipped yet more locks of hair into his pocket, not quite the blonde he wanted, but still blonde, still collectable to him.

He stood in front of the door, grabbed the door handle and opened it to reveal the son; he was concentrating on the moving computer images, not interested in what was going around him.

The son wasn't right.

He pulled the door to and left.

He'd gotten what he'd came for.

It didn't take long for the son to become aware of the time, and with it he became aware of the loss his family had been dealt.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** Whatcha think guys? Want more?


	2. Perfect Set Up

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... For **Angleico3158789** , hope you continue to love it ... =)

Posting as I shoot out for a midnight date with my best friend... ENJOY! =)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!

Hope you like guys!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek paced the hall, he knew something was big was being planned between Hotch and Penelope, but for him to kept out of their little meeting worried him, so he paced outside the door.

However much he liked knowing how Penelope was doing during a case, he was more than a little unnerved by the fact that she was so close the enemy lines nowadays. She should, in theory, be back home, cloistered in her office, making some magic happen, while they stood on the front lines and fought the new battle. Now she was near enough with them most cases, being JJ's substitute.

He knew full well she still believed that in some small miracle, she could make up for JJ's leaving, but she needed to realise that her job was as the team's oracle, not as that and the media liaison. It was too much pressure and he didn't want her to become so stressed that she ended up leaving either position.

He watched the door handle dropped and the door begin to open and he couldn't have stumbled back more if he'd tried.

She'd gone in red, but now Penelope stood before him blonde, and he felt something bubble up in him, something he was trying his hardest to suppress, something he was trying to be ignorant of.  
"Wow," He breathed and smiled, it was like he was watching the old Penelope step out. "You're blonde." He started completely struck frozen at that moment.

"One point to the hot God." She said with a grin as Hotch came behind her.

"Why?" He asked her completely perplexed at the situation. "I mean, what's the need?"

"Garcia's going in as bait, Morgan."

"Oh hell no." He near enough yelled in opposition at the new course of action. "She is not putting herself out there like that Hotch!"

Penelope knew that when he wanted to Derek could get more than a little bit protective, but this was not his normal act; he was never this rash with making such a decision, he always weighed up the pro's with the con's .

"You cannot be for real, Man?" Derek asked Hotch, desperation in his tone. "You know what could happen."

"Derek, the amount of times that JJ just went up there when she fitted the victimology and I don't ever remember you stepping up and stopping her, so what's different?"

Derek put his hands on his head; he didn't know why he was acting like this.

"Just because I'm a techie doesn't mean I can't handle a job like this."

Hotch felt it was necessary to jump in then. "Morgan, we discussed it thoroughly, she knows the risks, she knows the protocol and she's still okay to do it."

"You chose to do it?"

Penelope smiled meekly and nodded. "But on one stipulation that is."

"One other than not getting killed?" He asked her.

"That you'd be my body guard." She stepped closer, her small smile getting a little bigger. "Can you do that?" She asked him politely. "For me, Handsome."

Derek didn't even need to think about it. "Count it as done." He then began to walk way. "Call me when this ridiculous idea has to start." He said and walked off.

Penelope looked at Hotch and sighed. "Well that went just dandy."

"He'll come around; you mean a lot to him." Hotch said as he put a hand to her shoulder. "Go talk to him." He advised her and went off in the other direction.

Penelope sucked in a deep breath and headed off, following Derek's footsteps and it didn't take her long to find him sitting outside, completely alone, completely annoyed. She went down the steps and slipped onto the bench.

"You okay?" She asked him gently, knowing he wasn't but it was an ice breaker for the mood that was around them.

"I will be when you drop this stupid idea, Garcia." He told her, not even looking at her.

Penelope reached up and pulled the wig off; she shook out her red hair and straightened up the wig. "You know I wouldn't do it unless I saw the benefits right?" She asked him causally, she wasn't about to back down. Not just yet.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to realise the danger you're putting yourself in."

"Oh I see, Handsome, in its nasty colours and nightmarish effects, I see it, but we have to use what we have and if I can help, I will."

Derek looked at her as she put her hand on his thigh, an act of will to calm him.

"I chose you for a reason," She nudged him playfully, "I want my big lick of chocolate manliness next to me, protecting me, because, to tell a secret, it's my biggest dream."

Derek laughed a little.

"So you see, why would I ask Reid or Rossi or even Hotch, heck even my home girl to look after me when I know my best friend will do the best job possible?" She asked him, and he began to see why she was doing it. "Do you really think I'd put myself up there anymore than I need to if I knew you wouldn't help me through it?"

"I just don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." She told him with a brighter smile. "When I tried JJ's job first off, I was sinking fast, but you came in and you brought me back to me, you made me realise that I can be me, the wacky, loud tech, and still do the job amazingly, and I will do this and make this team proud."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"Just a little."

"I'm not leaving your side, the moment we go back in, I'm stuck to you like to glue, Baby Girl."

Penelope rolled her eyes, dislodging an eye contact. "Oh I had to do it." She said as she blinked the lens back into place.

"Yeah you did, Princess, let's get you back inside and to your glasses, you can wear them until you really need your TV look."

"Don't throw these ones away okay?" She quipped remembering the last ones met an untimely end.

"Got it," He said as he stood up and pulled her with him, going for the door. "Plus I wouldn't want you on TV blind."

"It might help with the nerves." She joked with him. "Plus, with them in, I can check you out as you man the ground."

"You've got this all sussed out haven't you?" All he got was Penelope's giggle as a response and he knew he had her marked. "Come on Silly Girl; let's go get our action plan."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had embarked this path and ever since it'd all been going wrong. She didn't know if it was her pot luck or if the stars above were aligned wonky, or even if some malevolent being was out for her, but first her laptop crashed, secondly her mobile broke and now her boyfriend was yelling over, and over again down the phone.

"I honestly don't see just how much of a help you're being Penny."

She went to talk.

"I mean it's one thing being their tech, another thing entirely being bait! What the hell were you thinking?" He berated her angrily.

"That I'll have Morgan to protect me and I'll be fine." She told him, tiring her hardest to keep her chirpy tone in place.

"Oh, of course! I should've guessed that Morgan would be involved! Seems all so convenient and cosy, they go away, you go away and Morgan's name pops up everywhere."

"Oh don't be so petty Kevin; you know it's not like that!"

"Sure." He scoffed.

"Derek Morgan is my best friend; he will never, ever love me passed that, maybe you need to see that fact, Honey."

"Of course he doesn't!" He almost yelled, she could hear his annoyance and really, she didn't get it one bit. "Look, you know what, you've obviously made a few choice decisions with this Penny, and it's obvious that I wasn't up in the front of it. You chose to be away from here more and you chose to make your life a lot harder than it already was. I-I..." He paused then, taking in a deep breath. "I think we should close this chapter, or whatever it is we have."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Penelope asked as the world around her seemed to black out and enclose on her. "Over the phone?"

"I-I think we are."

"Well either we are or we aren't Kevin! There's no if, buts or maybes to it, either you're dumping me or you're not."

"I'm dumping you Penelope, I'm sorry."

She didn't get to answer; all she was left with was a ebbs of a breaking heart and the ringing tone of the dead line in her ear.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek walked from the room they had set up for when the whole team was together to Penelope's little temporary hide away, he knocked on it and opened the door.

"You're needed, Princess." He said and watched her, "Time to tell all on this plan and build us a proper profile." He told her, she needed to know the profile as well, if not better, than they did for this case.

Penelope stood up, picking up paperwork as she went. "Let's go handsome." She told him, plastering on a fake smile.

Derek didn't need to take a double look, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason, you just look, no, you have been crying." He told her straight away.

"No, I haven't." She told him sternly and moved towards him, trying to get him to back up out of the door to leave. "I'm fine."

"Clear the running mark of mascara off then before we go into that room." He told her knowingly, he smiled at her. "I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be fine."

"Everything is fine." She deflected again, keeping on the hard act.

"I don't want you to be distracted; we need you on the ball for this, Baby, one hundred percent focus."

"I am, Morgan, but you won't be if you don't move out, I'd hate for this perfect shoe to end up your backside." She teased him, her smile a little more realistic, less fake. She tilted her head to the side. "We have a job to do."

"I know, but if you need to talk, about anything, even if it's nothing to do with the case..."

"I know where to find you." She concluded and let him lead the rest of the way, she just tried to wipe her face of the mascara and put on a better act.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** Want more?


	3. No Shit Sherlock

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... For **Angleico3158789** , hope you continue to love it ... =)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!

Hope you like guys!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"But she's not blonde..." She heard one man say and she jolted from her head and looked up, terror filling her. An emotion she hadn't been aware of.

"I can be," she spoke after a moments silence and smiled, "put a wig on and you won't know any difference."

"Seems a bit farfetched." Another scoffed.

Derek went to talk but Penelope wanted her say. After all it was her plan; she wanted it told how she wanted it done.

"The way I see it, Buddy, is that I fit the description more than anyone in this excuse of a police department and I can be a blonde in a heartbeat, Sweet cheeks, so either you have a better plan to share with the gang or you can hush up."

Derek shot Penelope a smile of appreciation, pride flew through him as he watched how empowered she actually was right now. He'd never seen her glow like that, and apart of him wished she wasn't so clear cut certain on the matter; he wished she wasn't up for playing bait. Yet as he watched her sink into the conversation he felt overwhelmed with the need to protect her, she had asked him out of everyone and he knew that was how it was meant to be.

_Morgan and Garcia._ The duo.

"So we're dealing with only female killings, none of the males are harmed in anyway." Someone spoke up, moving the conversation on.

"We do have a loop hole here." A young detective pointed out and looked at Penelope, "He's aiming mixed race _families_, how are you going to do that bit? Just because you might fit the victim description with a wig on does not make you a target."

"She could be appealing for the death of her sister." Someone spoke up clearly.

"Or friend."

"Or I could pose as her husband." Derek stepped in coolly, "I'm already going to be on camera with her, I'm her bodyguard in every sense of the word for this after all, we want this bastard, I say we pull out all the stops for it."

"Handsome," Penelope began, "It won't work."

"Baby Girl, you're confident with your plan, now let me do what I can to be confident with it." Derek disregarded her qualms over the matter. "We make him think that me and Garcia are a mixed race married couple and draw him out. If we advertise it like that and he pries on his next family, he's bound to be watching or even in the crowd."

Hotch and Rossi stood at the side watching Derek, they both looked at one another and nodded before Hotch stepped forward a little.

"It could work..."

"Hotch," Penelope exhaled, "It won't work." She stated again, "He isn't going to fall for it, plus there's more to lose that way."

"In what way?" Rossi asked, "The way I see it Garcia, is that Morgan's going to be up there, on camera, with you anyway, what's the difference of you playing the Unsub at his own game?"

"Exactly, if Garcia issues a date for a press conference today we can use tomorrow and some of Friday before the conference to lure the Unsub in. If he sees a curvy blonde on TV, one with brown eyes and is very confident and forthright in their jobs like the others appeared to have been, he'll see an opportunity and won't miss the ideal chance. He can watch Penelope in the public eye, she's more known, he likes to have the higher power, so let him."

"What's to say he won't use her because he'll know how closely fixed she is with officials?" The lead detective in Maine spoke up, "I mean, won't that scare him off?"

"He's a violent Unsub, and obsessive with the way he kills only blonde females, women who asserted authority and likenesses between them," Hotch dropped in, "he's almost meticulous with it."

"From the fact that he takes the hair with him shows a need to make trophies of what he sees as perfect," Reid observed to them all, "we need Garcia to be nearly the perfect hair colour and we know that from the mother's that were killed. So if Garcia appears on TV with that hair colour, something will draw him in and he won't stop until he has what he wants."

Penelope didn't realise her eyes were bulging with fear at that until Derek stood next to her and nudged her and she shook the feeling off of her. She couldn't worry now, she couldn't mess this up. It was becoming a well devised plan.

Emily coughed then, "What will be done about extra protection and supervision while this conference is going on?" She asked boldly, "I mean we can't just keep it Morgan and Garcia, we need to guard the doors, have under covers in the crowd watching."

The officers looked around among one another; they'd never had to do anything like this before. This was all new to them, they'd never thrown one of their own in as bait, hell, they had never had to.

"I can arrange for a couple of plain clothes officers to man the crowd from within, and we'll set up officers as you would on a normal press conference, we'll have all exits set up with someone and extra's ready up front just in case."

"And who's going to be in the crowd exactly?" Someone asked out and looked between Hotch and the rest of his team.

"It'll be for families of the victims and anyone who feels they need to come along, news reporters, the press, we'll give an update on what's happening with the investigation, we'll try and issue a full profile by then as well." He folded his arms over his chest. "We'll hopefully be able to pick the Unsub out as he enters the room, but whatever happens, he will take the bait."

No one else could continue as the main phone rang out, the detective answered and looked up at Hotch warily, "We got another one."

"Well we better get on with this then." Rossi said as he went for the exit, going passed Penelope first. "Time to be blonde, Kitten."

Penelope offered a weak smile and an even weaker nod as she turned and left the room with mass of officers.

Derek didn't hesitate to follow and walked behind her as she left the crowd and went towards he makeshift office.

"I'm not a blonde yet, handsome, there's no need to check on me." She told him as she pushed the door open and went in, holding the door long enough for him to take it; she knew he wasn't leaving just yet.

"I know, I just wanna know why you stopped believing in your plan." He asked her as she crossed his arms across his chest and leant on the door frame.

Penelope looked up at him, a little wide eyed, "I- I..." She bit her lip hard before continuing, "This isn't normal for us, we can't do this, it won't be believable." She began to ramble.

Derek huffed a little and went towards her, "I think we know how to work the chemistry when we need to, Princess, it's almost as easy as breathing."

"Is it really appropriate... I mean with..."

"With Kevin?" Derek asked her gently and she successfully hid the bitter strings of pain as she thought to her last chat with the man in question, "It's not forever, it's a temporary thing. All in the name of saving people right?"

Penelope nodded, "But, Kevin won't like it." She pressed further with that idea, "And well, it will be all over the TV, I mean, with Kevin it's an obvious thing, me and him, you know, it works, but us..."

"What about us?" Derek bit the question off snappily.

"You choosing to _marry_ me?" She asked and rose an eyebrow at him, "It's not really plausible for the sheer fact that..."

"Have you taken a look at the families we're dealing with here, Baby Girl?" He asked her a little too aggressively. "Because if I had to say anything, it'd be that those women were your doubles and the men might almost be mine."

Penelope closed her eyes at that, they were doubles, each one of them, or well they were when she was blonde. Each woman was a curvy, blonde haired, browned eyed, 30 something, just like Penelope almost was, with her wig on she fit the bill to the exact. She exhaled shakily and opened her hairs to peer into Derek's eyes.

"I'm scared." She admitted, but she knew he knew it was over the case; she had to change that, "not over this, well it is, but not me being baited, well that comes into it, but..." She groaned she was just running circles now, so she took a moment.

"Just breathe; it's never this hard to talk to me." Derek soothed her.

"Us, Derek, this is pushing it, we're going to have to be so intimate and kissing is going to have to occur and well, it's pushing a lot of boundaries and it's going to change us."

"For the better." He told her and then leant down and kissed her, his hand running up into her hair, tilting her head to the right angle to deepen the kiss. Penelope felt her mind explode some at the tender power that was exerted and then Derek began to pull away. "I'll go get our rings, Mrs Morgan."

He told her and then backed out of the room and left her with tingling lips and a wink.

She sunk into her chair exasperated, this served her well and truly right for falling in love with her best friend.


	4. Fools In Disguise

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... For **Angleico3158789** , hope you continue to love it ... =)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!

Hope you like guys!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek looked at Penelope as she fought with the wig, he could see her shaking at the prospect of what was waiting through the doors and he just stepped in and helped her put the wig on properly.

"Thanks, Hot Stuff." She said as she immediately calmed at his touch.

"Change of plans, Garcia, Morgan." Rossi said as he walked in and called their attention. "Don's going to go out, present the case, present the appeal and then let out details of Friday's conference."

"So I didn't need this on?" Penelope spoke exasperated with a small amount of relief.

Rossi surveyed her expression, "Garcia your disguise starts now, you're going to stand up there, Morgan nearby, this is to get the ball rolling. Don's going to introduce you so that everyone knows who's going to be leading the press conference tomorrow and then you and Morgan need to do whatever you can to make this Unsub believe you." He winked at Penelope, "I have faith in you to be able to do it."

"Yeah, Baby Girl, you just gotta stand up there, look pretty and then let me take my _wife_ on a date."

"You're having way too much fun with this." Penelope quipped with an easy grin and followed the detective as he waited for the pair to be ready to enter the room.

Soon she found herself looking at a sea of cameras, reporters, lights flashing as pictures were taken for the next day's press, red lights blinking showing that they were either being filmed ready for the edits or because they were live on air.

Derek stood a little in front, his shoulders boxed, body guard like and she realised that he was built, not only physically, but mentally to be a protector, to look after those who couldn't do it themselves and for a split second she felt it.

_Longing._

Absolute, soul shattering longing filled her and she felt her heart crack at the sheer thought that this was how he viewed her, that she was in need to be looked after and babied when really she could hold her own. She just needed someone that was there to make her feel safe, to take away the fear that she couldn't quite handle.

It was as that moment ended that she had to think about it, she was in love with Derek, yet she remembered that kiss, and his reaction to her being here and a slight smile grew on her lips, she was in love with the right man for her, and she knew it.

Penelope knew one thing as the detective cleared his throat; she was going to make him work his ass off to show he was in love with her.

"My name is Detective Don Reynolds's from the Franklin police precinct; I am, along with the FBI working the case to do with the recent string of murders that have been occurring. We are currently preparing for a press conference, set to be led on Friday, tomorrow, at noon by Penelope Garcia, media liaison with the FBI."

Penelope watched him point to her; she knew this wasn't the time to smile, so she waited for the attention to be taken off of her again.

"In that time if anyone has any important questions and queries it is going to be more beneficial to ask then, when we have the appropriate answers to deliver."

The noise grew in the room, uproar at the lack of information being given causing a stir and Penelope went from looking out at the sea of faces and cameras to being taken out of the room, Derek's arm around her protectively and, if she had to say it, intimately.

She knew one thing then.

The facade had just started.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope stood looking at herself in the mirror of her hotel room. She was getting ready for their next bit of the plan, one that she didn't know if it'd work out or not. She smoothed the dress down and felt a part of her falter.

Kevin had dumped her.

That she could've hidden, what hit her hard was that it was over the phone. She'd given three years of her life for him to end it over the phone, for that, she could never forgive him and that was the final nail in the coffin of their relationship.

She sniffed and halted the tear, she couldn't afford to break down now, she could do that when she got home, if that was what she needed to do when they finally solved the case.

She smiled, shifted the wig slightly, making sure no bits of red were showing and then she went into the main part of her room and grabbed her bag and found the shoes she needed.

By the time Derek came knocking she was ready and eager to get going. She pulled the door opened and took him in, he was delicious, she thought as she licked her lips.

"Dinner time, Baby Girl." He near enough purred as he put his hand out to her.

"Where we going, Hot Stuff?" She asked as she took his open palm and pulled her door too and locked it before walking down the corridor near enough wrapping his arms naturally around her.

Derek put one arm around her back and held her as they stood in the busy elevator, "Telling you would spoil the surprise, Mrs Morgan." He told her casually and watched her smile at his working charm.

"You're gonna keep me in the dark over this?" She purred as she turned to be chest to chest with him, she put a hand on his top, playing with the gap at the time, her nails running on his chest. "That's not very nice to do to your wife, you know?"

"I do, but we don't play fair now do we, Gorgeous?"

Penelope didn't have chance to answer as the elevator hit ground floor and they flooded out onto the lobby's marble flooring. Walking through she couldn't help but notice Hotch and Rossi around, some of the officers starting their plain clothe duty and she just hoped she was holding her end up.

After all, everyone around them was a potential Unsub.

"This has got to be the most unorthodox method the FBI has used." Penelope commented as she and Derek made their way to the entrance and exited the building, Derek was playing his side well she kept thinking, he was a perfect gentleman to her.

"I think it's the best they've ever suggested." He told her with a smirk and looked down out of the corner of his eye. "Why are you doubting this?"

"Because if you're aware, I have a boyfriend that could stir a whole load of bother." Penelope told him, and she felt right bringing it up. Her and Kevin were fresh out of a relationship and here she was gallivanting around Maine with her best friend that she had repeatedly, until she was blue in the face, told Kevin was just a platonic binding of friends.

"Well then he'll have me to answer to. If he doesn't respect your place in a team, Baby, why are you with him? I mean, I know full well this team is everything to you, and for more than just a job. I mean, we're your family, but he doesn't seem to cherish that aspect."

"It's complicated." She deflected as they went to enter the restaurant. "This is uptown, Handsome."

"So you better smile and enjoy, Gorgeous." He told her as he opened the door and let her in before following and asking for reservations under Morgan, he watched her without her knowing as they were led to a table.

He was more than scared of the feeling in him, but he was more than aware that it'd never leave him and he just thought that Penelope would never take him seriously if he never respected her seriously on matters that lie within her career.

If she couldn't see the dangers here then he would do whatever he could to watch over, he just didn't realise that he'd fall in love more while doing so.

"What you fancying, Mamma?" He asked her as he opened is menu. "I think we should share." He looked at her and saw her relax.

"Well, my Hunk of burning of love, I think we need an aphrodisiac, you know oysters, to really get us raring to go back to _our_ hotel room." She told him in a seductive tone and Derek, for a split second, couldn't tell if she was playing him or being a serious and that unnerved him. Not even as she leant in and her ample breasts pushed more together.

"Mmm, you're making that really appetising." He told her in almost the same tone.

"Well..." She began and ran her foot up his leg slowly, "I know how to work my man." She said and winked at him and he smirked harder, "getting you ready for some bed time antics." She almost made that sound like a warning.

Even the glint in her eye showed off her want and Derek needed to shift slightly from the feeling taking him over. He had to remind himself of one thing, Kevin Lynch. That killed the moment, the one thought of that grease ball getting to pour all over Penelope in any way he liked.

Except that wasn't the case when later that night they walked back down the road, overly touchy feely with one another, kissing one another in delicate kisses, and then when finally making it to the hotel they fell into the same bed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** Well! Who wants more now?**


	5. Doubles Trouble

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... For **Angleico3158789** , hope you continue to love it ... =)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!

I left it on an _ickle_ cliff hanger, so I hope this makes up for!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"The press conference does not begin until I'm out there with you, you hear?" Derek asked Penelope who nodded wordlessly as she watched them all leave.

A new body, this time the children spared, the mother gone, it was becoming more like that, at first the daughter's and mother's would be killed, if their hair had any hint of blonde in it, it'd be cut, if not he'd just kill them brutally.

She went to tidy up, there wasn't much she could do until they had a full identity on the new blonde and the time was now ticking until the press conference.

Penelope was jut merely distracting herself now. Prolonging the inevitable.

She looked at the women on the boards, surveyed them more and more and realised that looking like she did, with her curves and her big eyes, meant that men like Derek did love women like her and this case was doing more and more in its power to make a point of it.

The first victim, Dahlia Smithson, and her daughter were murdered as her husband went off to work one morning. Sarah Thorn was killed as her husband drove home from work, his daughter being spared because her mom had gotten her out of the house just in time. Their third family, the one that brought the case to their attention, was Jade Connor, and her two little daughters, their step dad, a man much like Derek had left to go to work when he was called in to sort one tiny problem, in that time the Unsub had gotten three perfect blondes and shattered two men's life.

She had no idea how the fourth family would fit in, but all she knew was that the woman was her and the man was Derek.

With that she turned and went to makeshift office, ignoring the incessant ring of Kevin's ringtone.

Then as she pulled up all information on the last deaths, readying to make more cross comparisons than the normal she answered it.

"What?" She barked down the line, "Why are you ringing me?"

"I'm sorry." Kevin said apologetically and Penelope could almost imagine his puppy dog eyes and her heart warmed a little, "The TV loves you, Penny."

"Yeah well at least someone does." She mumbled, "Now Kevin, I don't know why you're ringing and to be honest I don't want to know."

"I was wrong." He told her, "I was jealous and I miss you."

"It's always the jealous rant that hurts me most though, and you don't get me." She admitted to him in a low tone, "I need the team as much as they need me and you don't get it."

"No, what I don't get is you're running yourself into the ground and being the lap dog for Derek fucking Morgan! You're doing this job, there are three other men on your team a department of officers and you know full well how I feel about Morgan and yet he has to be the one that guards you, well..."

"Well we're over, you said so the other day Kevin." She said and slammed the phone down and huffed, only minutes later to get Derek's tone ringing out loudly.

"Garcia?"

"Oh, that's not sounding good, where's my Baby's normal little jokey hello."

"Back home," she grumbled, "whatcha got for me you delicious God you?"

"That's how I left you this morning," he teased, and Penelope's heart ballooned, "right can you look up a Candice Hemingway, Baby, and her three daughters."

"Gimme two tics and I'll call back. Garcia out." She chirped and put the phone down and got to work, now her head was filled with what her and Derek did.

The sheer fact that they'd made love and woken up several times in the night to find the other still there, still wrapped around one another and the only change that had happened was that they were happier than they had been in a long time.

They'd had one whole amazing night together, one completely loved up and completely exhilarating night together and they only wished that the facade of the job would last a little while longer than it had done already.

She took in a deep breath and then started looking up, she was slacking already and she could feel it. She wanted this sicko, she wanted him stopped and only she could help right here and now. She'd finish him later as planned.

She dialled Derek's number and tilted her head; there were no major connections between the victims except the one key element that they all knew about. All families were different class, backgrounds, careers, everything was different. Even schools and types of car were nothing alike.

It was just a complete fixation on one type of women and it was shocking how many of that type had moved to area's within Maine and surrounding Maine.

Derek answered but the phone she had in the office with her rang off and she answered it and listened and felt struck with fear as she put the phone down.

"Er, Handsome, we need to get _a_ cracking on with this, there's been reports of three more families being found." She told him and tried to keep herself as composed as possible. "His moving back in, he's slowly pinpointing us."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope stood looking out at the sea of people, a new wave of nerves filling her. She wasn't just stood as the media liaison but also as the wife of Derek Morgan, an appeal being made to the killer through them.

Derek had chosen to help present the information; sure that it would show their togetherness and commitment more.

Penelope was more than willing to try it all, to get this Unsub away so she could slink away home and have whatever normalcy would be left when she could touch down in Quantico again.

She had her hands on the podium in front of her and Derek's hand slipped onto it, and squeezed it, the diamond of her wedding ring moving slightly to the side so it didn't press into his palm.

Looking up as they readied and Derek smiled and all Penelope's nervous energy dispersed and she smiled back. She was trying to read him, but instead her body seemed to pull closer to him, in an intimate way, trying to pull more of his confidence from him and then she turned her hand over and threaded her fingers through his and cleared her throat as they were told they were ready to start.

Derek lingered a look on Penelope a moment longer, she was stunning and his heart clenched in his chest as he watched her pucker her red lips and prolong a blink as she got herself ready psychologically for the real onslaught of true press.

After this she wouldn't be his, she'd be Kevin's, even if they did step everything up between them. That was how Penelope's life was right now. He closed the thought off, not wanting it to preoccupy his mind for this; he needed to on guard and ready.

Penelope looked at the four microphones on the stand and cleared her throat before looking up at the cameras and taking a leap of faith.

Derek took his hand from hers, put it to her hip encouragingly and then stepped a little in front, poised his look ready to kill whoever took it too far. He'd take over when his time came.

"Erm," Penelope stuttered and sucked in a deeper breath, if JJ could do it, she could do it too, "My name is Penelope Morgan and I am part of the FBI team from Quantico, we were brought in to aid the search for the man that is fatally targeting mixed raced couples and families all over Maine."

Derek stepped back now, "My name is Derek Morgan, I'm also on the same team as Penelope, today we were pulled to a residence on the outskirts of Franklin where we found a mother and her three daughters, two of the daughters and the mother are currently in hospital fighting for their lives. Whilst we were out, Penelope found that three more families were hit, making it a total of 6 families hit. This isn't including the ones we don't know about."

"How certain are you that there are others?"

"We don't know what state the Unsub came from which makes it difficult for us to determine if any other murders come into connection with this case."

"Why are these families being hit?" Another news reporter shouted out, her pen and pad ready.

"There's one common denominator between all of the main victims," Penelope spoke up, she gulped again, "They're all blonde haired, brown eyed, plus sized women, who are married to an African American man."

"Much like yourself then?" One reporter yelled over the hubbub of conversation.

Penelope began to nod, "Yes much like myself."

"Are you two married?" Someone else rushed in their question.

Derek went to answer but someone stepped up in front of them all, Derek's possessiveness took over, his urge to protect her grew and he pushed her back a little, his hand on hers.

"What I wanna know is what the _FBI_ is doing to get this sicko that killed my wife and daughter and then went and killed others families."

Derek and Penelope recognised straight away that this man was the first husband to lose family to the man they were after.

Derek was worried, he and Penelope hadn't even got close to offering a profile, they needed to get that out there.

"We'll get there in a moment, first we..." Penelope tried over the crowd, "Excuse me!" She yelled impatiently, she wanted this mad man as much as the next person, "My team have a profile of the Unsub ready, we know they type of person we're looking for..."

The grieving man began to laugh, "Well that sounds about right for the law enforcements, you have a profile, but you don't have any idea who _he_ is... for all we know he is out there killing someone else!" He yelled and Derek stepped up.

"We have a plan, and we have officers and detectives out there looki..."

Derek was cut off as more family members of the victims spoke up and soon the entire room filled with activity and conversations and uncontrollable buzz of ignorance to Penelope and Derek's task of delivering a report too over.

"It's okay Baby Girl," Derek soothed and put his arm around her waist soothingly, tugged her close, kissed the side of her head and then pulled away and put his fingers to his lips and whistled above the crowd.

Everyone stopped and looked.

"Now listen up, we're here to do our job, we have our team out there looking for this man, while we're here to tell you what to be aware of," Derek yelled aggressively, his eyebrows furrowed, his posture dominant and annoyed, "Now either you listen up or we go and do our job elsewhere. It's entirely up to you."

"Yeah well you don't seem to be doing anything about it!" The husband of the third family yelled as he came closer, his own aggression and grief coming through, "my son was in that house while his mom and sister's were killed and you just want to stand there," he pushed further forward and hysteria and panic began to pick up as they listened to the events of the murders, Derek stepped forward to help with the crowd control.

Penelope just stood and watched as the doors were all opened and she knew the press conference had just ended.

She flashed her glance down and watched Derek do what he was good at and her attention was fully on him as he tried to restore calm and order.

What she missed was the man that had slipped away in the hysteria, the one that had helped start a rumour among the masses to get the reaction he wanted and he charged at her, knocking her off of her feet so she was under his heavy body.

Penelope screamed, she tried to get away but it didn't work, "Derek!" She screamed as she tried to push the man off of her, "Derek! Help me!" She screamed out again and closed her eyes as she fought back terrifed.

She didn't realise she was out of the room until there was utter peace and a new air around her. She was in the corridor with Derek's arms around her, protecting her.

"I've got you, Baby Girl," He whispered as he kissed her head and watched down the corridor that their Unsub had gotten into and run. He could've followed and left Penelope, but he didn't want her with anyone else but him, that'd been too close for comfort back in there.

Penelope shook as she pulled away and she looked up at him, a faint smile on her lips, "Derek," She whispered and he thought she was going to thank him until she put her hand to his shoulder and her legs gave way.

As he caught her fall he realised her hand was stained with red.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** I'm being mean and leaving it there guys! **


	6. The Onslaught

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... For **Angleico3158789** , hope you continue to love it ... =)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!

THE EPISODE IS NOW UPON US GUYS! SADLY THIS IS **NOTHING** LIKE IT... NO MG LOVE... =P

Here's the rest of that cliffie =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek lowered Penelope fully down, and saw the blood pouring out, he could feel her hand as it wrapped around his arm and she whimpered in pain beneath his covering hands. He watched her the entire time, her eyes closing to combat pains and the brewing tears.

"I need some help here!" He cried out, he knew no news reporters would get out here, this part was separate from the main part of the building, it was all police and personnel and even the team were around. "Help!" He cried out louder.

Penelope watched the veins pop on his neck as he yelled out for him, she could see the strain on them and she could see his heart thumping away in those lines. "Derek," She spoke quietly and his head shot down.

"I'm gonna get you outta here, Baby Girl." He told her and she shook her head and the wig fell off and she became the red vixen all over again, he went to speak, he didn't want her giving up.

"You've made me really happy." She told him and even through her pain her smile brightened, "In amongst all this, you've really shown me something and I-I don't care if you don't feel the same, if this is all for the job, but I really did mean _every_thing."

Derek smiled but it was strained and as a laugh of disbelief escaped, completely nerve filled, he even felt his eyes well, "I did too," he told her as he lowered himself, hearing help coming, he kissed her on the lips, "I did too." He repeated to her and sat back up as Rossi got next to him.

"What the hell happened?"

"It got out of hand in there Rossi, we were distracted and he got her." Derek told Rossi hastily, "I didn't even know she was this hurt until I got her out here." He kept his eyes locked on Penelope's as he rushed through the details, "is anyone calling for an ambulance?"

"Emily did the moment she saw you two from down the hall." Rossi told him calmly, "You did get out there, Kitten." He looked up at Derek, "Both of you did."

"Part of the Morgan Garcia charm." Penelope breathed out shakily and Derek couldn't suppress the nervous laugh sitting in his chest.

He'd never felt like this while on the job, but he guessed it was a totally different experience when the woman you were madly in love with was bleeding out beneath you and you couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

Hotch came to them then, immediately telling that Penelope was in shock from the calmness she was demonstrating, "How bad?" He asked more at the other men.

"Healable, Boss Man." Penelope said to him, she was losing it, but she was not in any way going to make them feel responsible. "G-guess my Hot Stuff was right the other day when he said it would end badly."

"Except we aren't gonna get you healed up in no time, Baby Girl," Derek said even more choked at what she said, he'd always wondered if you really did see your life flash before your eyes.

"Derek she's losing too much blood here." Rossi warned him cautiously, he resulted in pulling his jacket off and pushing to the wounds inflicted, no one had looked yet, for fear of making her bleed out more from lack of pressure. "Garcia, Kitten, do you remember how many times he got you?"

She shook her head slowly, she was losing complete grip, "I didn't even know he'd stabbed me." She told them slowly, her hand losing its grip on Derek's arm, the blood smearing some, her adrenaline finally going.

"Baby Girl, keep a tight grip on my arm, I need you to focus on that, on that and on us, we need you to stay awake." He tried to pull some lucidity from her, to get her eyes to open, and his heart almost stopped as the sirens of an ambulance beckoned outside. "Help's here, Baby Girl."

It was as the noise of booted feet ran up the hall echoed out that Penelope tore on Derek's shirt, "Don't leave me, Derek, please, I'm scared." She's panicked.

"I'm here," He said as he moved some, to get out of the way of the paramedics, "I'm here."

"Don't leave me." She repeated as he bent down and kissed her again, letting her know he was near.

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you, I'm not leaving." He soothed her as Hotch and Rossi were made to stand back, he was in refusal to move and he wouldn't move until the very last moment, he was sticking in with Penelope.

For not just her sanity, but his.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek hated the sound of his soles squeaking on the linoleum flooring; it was a constant resonance of a waiting game, of a hospital, of impending death.

He looked up and down the corridors for any signs of a nurse, a doctor, insanely, Penelope.

"Derek, maybe you should sit." Hotch offered as he'd watched the man get more and more distraught with each pacing hours. It'd been 4 since they gotten her to the hospital.

"I can't man, I just can't." Derek told him and looked at him as he retraced his steps, "I knew it was a bad move."

"It was Penelope's decision Derek; we had to respect her with it. She's as much a key member as you and I, she chose to do it. Even against my better judgement, she wanted to help us more than ever; we couldn't have predicted that he'd be that forthright and confident." Hotch told him calmly, he needed to lighten the mood. "I'm surprised you haven't had your mom ringing you for info on the new Mrs Morgan, I mean it was streamed live."

Derek smirked, "16 missed calls and counting," He muttered, "I can't talk to her... not yet, not until I know about Pen." He told his boss lowly, and then his head snapped up at him, "it was on camera." He said wide eyed, "That means we have our Unsub on camera, it'll all be filmed, Hotch, we got him, we must have."

Hotch stood up and grabbed his phone, "I'll get Rossi on it immediately," He said and left the waiting room, leaving Derek to ponder and wait and fret and feel his heart snapping apart within his chest. He paced harder, just trying to remove the feeling entirely from him; he tried to walk the dread out of his body entirely.

"Derek," he heard and turned around to see Hotch coming back, "They'd already done it, they got an ID, they're going after him."

Derek smiled and finally allowed himself to collapse into a chair, he wanted to be able to tell Penelope she was safe, that she'd saved a lot of people from harm, that in the course of a mere 3 days she'd been the real hero.

Hotch sat down silently and crossed his legs so that his ankle was at his knee, he hated this waiting game too, but he needed to be here, instead of anywhere else right now. He and Penelope had begun this plan, slowly pulling Derek in, before he'd left Derek and Penelope to their own devices. Just like the case he'd do that again, he'd give the support he could and then back away and let Derek and Penelope do whatever they needed to.

"She's going to be okay right, Hotch?" Derek asked he sat up enough to put his arms on his legs and then forward with his hands clasped together.

"I don't know, Derek, I really wished I did, but I don't."

Derek's hands shot to his head and he ran them over his head, "I really love her," Derek said looking over at his boss with his hands still on the back of his head, "I mean, I've known it was there, but I've been ignorant, right until I got her out on that date."

"Yeah your tails that night were impressed with how good you were at playing it up."

"I wasn't playing." Derek told him flatly.

"No according to them, nor was Penelope." Hotch replied to him casually, "for once your incessant behaviour played our best bait."

"Except it wasn't good bait was it?"

"Wasn't it?" Hotch asked as looked sternly at Derek, "I reckon you need Penelope to tell you otherwise to believe it."

Derek sighed, "I just need Penelope full stop right now."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** So yeah, thought I'd draw it out and play with emotions here! **

**Whatcha think?**


	7. The Ultimate Scares

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... For **Angleico3158789** , hope you continue to love it ... =)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek walked up the corridor slowly later that day, his heart thumping, his feet almost too heavy to move, his mind racing ten times to the dozen. He watched the petite nurse in front of him as she led the way and he tried his hardest to match her strides, but it was getting harder the further into the hospital they made it.

Then she stopped and looked up at him, "she's been after you since they brought her up." She smiled at him lightly, "she's going to be a little drowsy, it's to be expected, but everything's looking good, just don't stress her."

Derek obliged and took the final steps on his own towards the room in the ICU. He stood at the doorway and watched her, he'd done this when she was shot, when she was deep in sleep, he'd just stand and watch her, just so he could later leave knowing that she was alive.

"Hey Mr Morgan," she said sounding well off key for his liking, "how you doing?"

Derek laughed easier, "shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked her as he approached the bed. It was completely different from when she was shot, he thought that every time he'd see Penelope in a hospital bed, if the occasion ever arose again, it'd always feel the same, but it didn't.

The first thing Derek did, out of instinct, was to lean down and kiss her.

"God you scare me." He told her as he kept the distance close and watched her closing eyes.

"I scare me too," she mused at him with small smile, "I was so scared that that was it, Handsome." Penelope admitted and felt her cheeks become wet with the tears that fell, "I- I just didn't want to go and leave you after the last couple of days."

"Well you didn't leave me," he soothed her as he sat down gingerly on the bed, trying not to move her too much with his weight, "It was close, too close but it didn't happen."

Penelope sniffed, she knew this wouldn't do her any good, the stress of the moment was too much, "Don't leave me." She asked him tiredly, much like she'd asked him earlier, except this time there was a different sound of desperation in her voice. It was just a simple request as she threaded her fingers back through his loosely and closed her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised her and found a chair, sat and then brought their joint hands up his mouth. That was how he sat, for hours after as she slept, he just sat and watched her, guarding her, ready to help her however she needed it. He just remained in the same spot; his eyes either surveying her pale features or watching her chest rise and fall.

"Mr Morgan," he heard and looked up at the nurse, "You're needed." She told him and then she grabbed Penelope's chart and began to go to the machines, "she's fine, we just need to check everything's still okay after the surgery. Go, you need to get something to eat and drink."

Derek complied slowly; he stood, bent over and kissed Penelope's cheek, "I'll be right outside, Baby." He whispered and then left the room to find Hotch, "what's up?"

"How is she?" Hotch said as he handed Derek a bottle of water.

"She's been sleeping." Derek told his boss, "she's okay though, but she doesn't know about it being caught on camera."

"Give her until tomorrow at the earliest, she needs to rest." Hotch commented and took a seat, "the information on Penelope is being changed to Morgan, they've got about 4 different locations for Milligan, we're covering bases."

"You got an ID?" Derek said, feeling another bit of hope.

"We do, Reid had facial recognition on the man that stabbed her, he pushed for it to be done, they were nearing an ID the moment I called to tell them to do it." Hotch smiled at him with confidence, "Even though she's hurt badly, she might've been what we needed to solve this, Morgan."

Derek hated that one little phrase in there; _she's badly hurt_, because Penelope was. In the moments of rescue Penelope had sustained three stab wounds and had no only nearly bled out in that corridor, but had continued to dangle on a fine thread of life the entire time they were heading to the hospital.

When the doctor finally came out to tell the pair how she was, he'd told her they'd lost her a couple of times, and Derek's mind went straight to after when she was shot, and they were told then they'd lost her, but then there was that one little five letter word that made the whole situation so much better._ Alive_. That one word told them that there was nothing to worry about after all.

"You need eat something." Derek heard and he knew immediately it wasn't Hotch that spoke, as he looked up he looked straight into the face of JJ, and he burst into a large smile. "Eat." She prompted as she handed him a sandwich and can of coke. "So how's my favourite tech doing?"

Derek, sat with the his hands holding the drink and food, looked down and nodded a little, "she's doing okay, JJ." He told her as he looked up a little, "why are you here exactly?"

JJ laughed, "I watch on TV the new Mr and Mrs Morgan as I live and breathe on the screen and then I watch what happens next and I'm supposed to just sit and not do a thing. I should hope my place in this family isn't gone that easily."

"Never." Derek told her as he finally opened the sandwich. He took his second bite when his phone went off. "Shit," he muttered as he saw even more missed calls and his mom ringing him again, setting the food on the seat next to his he stood and went down the hall a little, still in seeing distance of Penelope's room. "Hey mom."

"Oh thank God!" She breathed out down the line, "Derek, the news, what was that about? And you're married and then, oh God is she okay?"

"Mom, Mom, calm down for me and listen," Derek told her calmly, "We were setting up a ploy to get an Unsub, me and Penelope had to be _married_ for it to work, and , well, Penelope got hurt, but she's out of surgery, she just could be doing a lot better I guess."

"You do realise that stunt has caused quite a little stir in the Morgan family, the phone's been nonstop. Especially seeing the way you pulled her out of that room, and the way you were with her before that, Derek..."

"It's complicated, Ma, and I mean she's got a boyfriend."

"Maybe you need to look back on those tapes and see what the whole country saw that you didn't." His mom told him gently, "It's different when you look at something through someone else's eyes." Fran told her son, "Now you better go, do what you need to, I just needed to hear from you that's all."

"Mom..." Derek tried; the ball of unease began to tumble away. He'd never felt at so much of a loss and so inferior of a man in his entire life.

"Listen to me, you want her, make her realise it, because I think you find she's realised it too." His mom continued to tell him, "Love you Derek, ring me when you can."

"Love you too." He put the phone down and looked up at JJ's expectant face. "Mom." He told her as he walked back towards her and took his seat and began to eat again.

"Well that I wasn't expecting," Hotch muttered as he stood up, Derek and JJ's attention snapping up, "Kevin, when did you get here?"

"Not long ago, I-I had to get here as soon as possible. I mean, I, her..." He stuttered at them and then without another word found a nurse and demanded to see Penelope.

He was throwing daggers in Derek's direction, if he'd seen the news, he'd seen it all, even the touching and kissing they were doing.

Derek watched helplessly as Kevin just waltzed right back into their lives, and as much as he loved Penelope, it was her life to lead.

"I think you should go back to Pen in a minute."

"But Lynch..."

"I think her names Mrs Morgan isn't it?" JJ asked and stood up and walked down the corridor a little, leaving him entirely alone in his own space of the waiting room.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** You didn't really think I'd kill her did you? Pfft! But then... there is always Lynch...**


	8. Matters Of The Heart

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... For **Angleico3158789** , hope you continue to love it ... =)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!

Now to sort a certain mistake...

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope felt the pressure of tears as she opened her eyes again, her stomach hurt her now as her mind began to lose the effects of the anaesthesia and she remembered fully what had happened exactly.

She felt a hand slip onto hers, one unlike Derek's and she snapped it away harshly, and turned her head to look at Kevin, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw it all on the news, I just needed to be here, I'm sorry Penny, but seeing you out there and then him take you down. I realised I can't lose you." Kevin confessed to her, "I didn't mean all those things I said, Penelope, I love you, I now realise that."

Penelope didn't know Derek was slumped against the wall outside, listening in, his own heart breaking into pieces beneath him. He'd been sat there a while, almost as long as Kevin had been in the room and now he couldn't move for the life of him.

"I was watching it all happen and I wasn't near to help you and I regret everything. I just need you to know that I love you."

Penelope was crying at this point, but not for reasons he knew why, "it took me getting hurt for you to realise this." She ground out between closed teeth, "you dumped me over the phone when I needed just a little bit of extra moral support, you made me feel like my family didn't matter and that Derek was a problem when he wasn't. Kevin you told me you couldn't keep it going anymore and what hurt me most was that you did it over the phone."

Penelope's tears grew, the final strands of heartbreak coming out, all the hidden woes she had were now set free.

"And do you wanna know what hurt me more than anything?" Penelope asked him tearfully, her voice cracking, "All the time I've spent with Derek these past couple of days, I never once felt like I was being judged, or treated like I was in the wrong, never once Kevin, and you made me feel like that all the time!"

Penelope could feel herself getting more and more wound up and Kevin slowly rose from his seat, the sad look on his face.

"And when I thought that was it, when I thought I was going to die there, I wanted Derek holding me, not you, if that was it then I wanted Derek there because he's never been mean or malicious and he would intentionally hurt me. He's been the only one to understand the real me."

"Well guess what Penny? This is all a lie, you did it for the job, you said so yourself on the phone, so don't expect me to be around when you get home and he's off with some other woman while you're laid up at home alone recovering and don't even think I'll come back."

"Good because after the coward break up you gave me, I realised that I don't want to be you anymore, you're not a man Kevin, you too immature to be that and nothing's ever going to change that."

Kevin didn't want to hurt her more than he already had, so he hung his head, "I'm sorry Penelope," he told her and turned and left her alone.

All Penelope did was slump down, close her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, she tried her hardest to calm down, but it wasn't working, all she wanted to do was cry, but not into the silence of a hospital room, but of her own bedroom, where it was private and safe.

"Is that all it was then?" Derek called to her from the door, "was just for the job."

Penelope's eyes widened as she turned to stare at him, "No," Penelope rasped at him feebly, crying harder as she watched Derek's face. "At first, it was before you stood up and then K-Kevin dumped me..." she ran a hand over her face roughly to rid it of tears shakily, "then you, you offered to be my husband for this and everything made sense."

Derek still looked somewhat hurt.

"You were my saviour, Derek, don't you get it?" Penelope asked him in despair, "If I died back there I'd have been happy dying with you there, b-because it's you that I wanted. I love you so much it hurts and I never ever thought I'd feel that, Derek, do you understand? I-I never expected to find a man that I want my entire world to be with."

Derek watched Penelope slump down then, her energy spent, her heart rate accelerating, her eyes streaming and her entire face contorted with pain and heart break.

"How much did you hear?"

Derek felt shamed, "all of it." He stepped in then went straight to the bed and sat down. "Why didn't you just tell me he dumped you?"

"Because then I'd have been the rebound girl, and then last night wouldn't have happened and..." Penelope crumpled into a new wave of tears.

Derek listened to Penelope, to everything, the tone of her voice, the altitude of her emotions, the look on her face, everything emulating regret and love. It wasn't regret for being with him; it was regret for not telling him about Kevin.

"Baby Girl," Derek ushered her gently, "I need you to calm down, Kevin's not coming back, and we're going to get you home and I'm going to look after you."

Penelope finally looked at him calmly, her body exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster and the lasting effects of all the drugs in her system, "you know it's just like Kevin to be like this when I'm not quite myself. He always did stress me out when I was ill."

Derek frowned at that. "I think he's done more damage than any other time here, P, because right now you need your rest and neither me nor Kevin allowed you that."

"You were hurt, you're entitled to that."

"Not with you in a hospital bed it isn't," Derek shook his head, "You do realise I don't get like this over any other woman?" He asked her, his tone finally relaxed, "I mean, I saw Kevin in that corridor and I felt my heart sink. I took advantage of you and I had sex with you, when I was under the understanding you were in a relationship."

Penelope smirked a little, her eyes getting heavy and Derek knew a new dose of morphine had hit her blood from the IV hook up she had, "You know I really liked being Mrs Morgan, for all of 24 hours, it was perfect."

"You're still Mrs Morgan, right up until we get him, Baby Girl."

"I just know it's going to have to be back to normal the moment we get home," she told him sadly, and he could see her half closed eyes welling at it, "Life's going to have to be back to normal."

"Get some rest, Sweet Thing; I want you back and fighting strong."

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Derek." Penelope told him as she finally relaxed fully and began to give into the sleep.

"No worries, Penelope, we're going to be okay. I promise." He didn't leave her until he was sure she was completely asleep.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek hardly slept that night, he wasn't feeling particularly tired form the lack of sleep, all he's emotions and feelings were replaced with his want to see Penelope. He wished he'd stayed there with her, but he wasn't allowed to be in the ICU with her and he knew that the waiting room and floors weren't suitable sleeping places and plus from the look of Hotch's face the only place he was going was to the hotel.

He never did end up in his room, more in Penelope's; lying on the side he'd woken that morning.

When he made it to the room, he saw Penelope was wide awake, just staring up at the television, he could tell she wasn't really watching it at all, well not fully, her face was full of thought and her hands were wringing one another shakily.

"Oi Blondie," he called as he walked in confident, he wasn't letting her go, he wasn't going to ruin and waste another moment without Penelope.

Penelope looked up at him and smiled, "Apparently until Hotch says so I've gotta keep this on."

"I do love you blonde." He told her and slid the bouquet of flowers he had onto the table near her bed, "Beautiful for a beautiful lady."

"Wouldn't say that right now, but thank you," Penelope winced as she moved a little, but Derek put he's hands to her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"How you feeling Baby Girl?"

"The pains worse than it was, but apparently that's because I got myself worked up a little too much."

"Sorry about that," Derek apologised as he dropped her a kiss and fell into the seat.

"Kevin got me all worked up anyway, you finalised everything I was thinking," Penelope told him with a slight smile and looked up at the screen, "he really did stab me." Penelope muttered as they watched the replay of yesterday's events, "I honestly didn't feel it."

Derek kept the silence as he switched a channel, trying to get away from what happened even though they were living it. He had to freeze as one news channel got a close up of Penelope, his mouth dropped some.

Penelope's eyes, while they readied, weren't on the crowd that had gathered, but more on him, her eyes dropped before trailing up, and he saw her sighs and her shoulders slump and the way her eye glinted with recognition and her lips parted as her mind raced and he looked at her as she lay in the bed next to him, she was staring right at him now, so much love in her eyes.

His mom was right, all it needed was for him to see Penelope looking at him through someone else's eyes to realise that she was...

"What?" Penelope asked him, breaking into his train of thoughts.

"I think I'm in love with you Penelope Garcia." He blurted out and nothing else made more sense than that. He shook his head, "no, no, I _am_ in love with you, Baby Girl. Well and truly, head over heels in love with you."

He could see her eyes welling and he knew he had to seal the deal, make her realise fully, so he stood up and kissed her.

This time there was nothing in his mind to do with Kevin, or the case, or whether this was right or not, it was all to do with Penelope being the woman that he loved more than anything.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** Voila! I promise... Lynch is gone, say bye bye, astalavista baby! **


	9. What's Mine, What's Yours

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... For **Angleico3158789** , hope you continue to love it ... =)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!

Really guys, I'm thinking one more chapter after this... there's been a mention of sequel, but then that all depends on how much it's wanted and whether or not the muse bites and writes it =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

JJ stood and watched Penelope as she lay on the bed, staring at the wall in front of her, her eyes glazed over with thought, hers laying still on her lap, her fingers twisting the wedding ring this way and that, her lips pressed together with thorough thought.

It had happened, they'd drifted a little recently, but now she was sticking around for a little while, because now that she'd gotten here, now that she'd seen them all, she really missed this place so much.

Penelope moved to look at the door after feeling like someone was there and her face broke into a smile as she saw JJ standing there, which immediately quivered as she broke down into floods of new tears.

"Oh Pen, don't cry." JJ worried and rushed over.

Penelope sobbed harder, "I-I, really needed you here and you are, that's all." Penelope told her friend feebly and JJ sat on the bed and gave her a quick hug before taking her hand.

"This is two too many times in this lifetime you've done this now, Missy, what are you playing at?"

"Did you even see the news?" Penelope quipped as she calmed from the shock of seeing JJ, "I did nothing but my job."

JJ rose an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, _your_ job eh?" She teased Penelope lightly, "You did good up there, see my job's not that hard."

Penelope laughed a little, "It actually is that hard. I've never been so petrified."

"Yeah, but you were up there as Penelope Morgan, not Garcia, that had to be a bonus." She watched her friend nod lightly, "so how is Kevin?"

"Tactful, Jayje, I'll hand it to you, that new job's not changed you."

"That's a good thing right?" JJ asked her with a smile, "Will's coming in a couple of days, he and Henry were in New Orleans for a little while. He's worried."

"Nothing to worry about."

"They saw the news too," JJ told her flatly and shook her hand in hers. "So, how you feeling?"

"I could be doing so much better I gotta admit." Penelope told her friend truthfully, "I'm just really tired today."

"Well I think that says it all, you need to sleep." JJ instructed her friend, she stood up and pulled the sheet up, "The others are going to get who's behind this, they have a secured location, you've got nothing to worry about anymore."

"Only Derek," Penelope admitted as she closed her eyes a little, "we finally did it, Jayje."

That made JJ smile as she pulled the seat forward and sat down, completely satisfied at the happiness and elation she heard from Penelope, "That's nothing to worry about Pen; I know you're in the safest hands possible now I'm not around."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek moved swiftly, he had one aim in mind, and that was to get back to his baby girl knowing that this was case now closed and they could focus on getting home and Penelope's recovery.

He and Hotch stood shoulder to shoulder, they looked at one another and as Hotch nodded, Derek's foot come up and he kicked the door with such a brute force it swung on its hinges and bounced back towards them.

Hotch pushed his way in and went in, gun raised, he was using the wall behind him as a shield, while he kept his awareness up and stalked the hallway, the team all trailing behind him. He started to direct them where they needed to go, pushing them this way and that.

They all went off, searching for Milligan. They cleared the first few rooms, but as they got into the main room they saw a shrine to all the victims. Their photo's up, their names clearly printed, their hair, and then surrounding it was all newspaper clippings revolving around their deaths.

They felt their stomachs roll as they saw Penelope's name, a picture, newspaper article, but no hair.

Derek heard a noise and got the teams attention before stalking off ahead, he kept his gun up, his eyes analysing every move going.

The moment Derek saw him running in the garden, too far to take out in time; he didn't hesitate, he shot and took Milligan's leg out, disabling him from his getaway.

Milligan rolled over, screaming in pain as swat ran forward and handcuffed him, Rossi calling for medics to get to the back of the house.

"I will get her." He spat out, gritting away the pain, as he looked at Derek. "She's mine now. She was the most perfect." He near enough gushed, "perfect hair, so blonde, and soft looking, her lips, ah, her lips, perfect, her eyes, they'd have been the ones I've been after and her body..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as Derek hit him.

"She's all mine, you bastard," Derek told him, his aggression making is jaw tense, "you lost, and nothing's going to change that Milligan, you were just short of your treasure."

"She is my one."

Derek laughed as he holstered his gun, "correction: she's mine." Derek told him, getting close into Milligan's face, "and she's not blonde."

Milligan's eyes widened and he's struggling slowed with the rush of shock as it filled his body, "yes she was! I had her under me! It was perfect."

Derek was walking around already, "It was a wig!" He called out and disappeared into the house.

Emily looked from Hotch to the house and headed in, she'd hardly seen Derek since Penelope was stabbed and she had seen even less of Penelope in that time.

"You okay?"

Derek nodded and looked at her, "better now."

"I meant with Penelope, what's happening there?" Emily asked him sympathetically, she could feel him oozing with pent up emotion, "I mean, something's happening there, so don't tell me there's nothing."

"I'm in love with my best friend and if this case hadn't have happened I'd have never had known."

"Well that's a good thing right?" She asked him, "Or are you worried about her not feeling the same?"

"I have no doubt she feels the same," he said with a smile, "I don't understand why it had to take her getting hurt for me to see it, why he had to be all over the news, and why the hell it had to get like this," he pointed to Penelope's picture, "before I finally noticed what was right in front of me?"

"God works in mysterious ways, Derek," Emily told him and then turned to leave, "Plus, everything happens for a reason."

That was the sentence that sealed the deal for Derek; he turned and followed her out, not caring about why Milligan did it, but caring about getting to the hospital.

One person occupied his life at this moment.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'm feeling better now!" Penelope tried her hardest, "Like super duper good!"

"She's gonna break out by the night's end." Rossi pointed out later that night and laughed lowly, "I think she's gonna need more police protection now than before."

Penelope put her head to the side, the wig gone, her name officially back to Garcia, "you do know what I can do with a computer right?" She asked him politely.

"I do, Kitten, and I also know that you won't be near one for the best part of 3 weeks or more."

They all laughed as she gawped at them, she wasn't really thinking about reality, hell, right now she wouldn't have guessed she was in a hospital room at all, not with all the news and hubbub going on. To look at her, you wouldn't even say she'd been stabbed the day before.

She was happy with the news of Milligan's capture and lock up. It settled her, and with it her emotions stilled some.

"You do realise those feelings are temporary?" Reid chucked in and they all looked at her, "Anaesthesia blues will hit her tomorrow."

"Thanks for the alert, genius," Penelope quipped as she went to reach for her drink but found Derek reaching it first and allowing her to lay back and not put too much stress and strain on her stomach, "Thank you, Handsome." She told him as she laid back properly. "Sometimes I wish you weren't this intelligent."

"The bigger point is what the hell anaesthesia blues is?" JJ asked him, her face contorted with thoughts, "where did you read that one Reid?"

"You just asked Reid that one, JJ, you sure that was wise?" Derek asked JJ and they all laughed.

"I thought it'd help to know before it happens!" Reid exclaimed, "Plus it's only the lasting effects of the anaesthesia as it leaves her body, she'll be fine on Monday."

"Bring on Monday," Penelope exclaimed, her voice sounding exhausted all of a sudden and settled down, her body turned slightly to Derek, her arms relaxed over her stomach, her eyes closing and within seconds she was asleep.

"Anaesthesia," Reid pointed and grabbed more food to eat.

Derek watched Penelope as she slept, her pale lips a little parted as she breathed deeply with sleep, her chest rising and falling slightly. He could stare at her all night and not care in the slightest that he should be sleeping or doing something elsewhere.

He looked up to see everyone packing up the food and drink and he stood up to help, but when they were done he went back to his seat, taking the empty cup from her hand.

"Coming back to the hotel, Morgan?" Hotch asked him as he stood at the doorway.

"I think I'm gonna stick around here, I don't want her alone if Reid's right about tomorrow." Derek told his boss as he settled down and got comfortable.

"I'll bring you some clean clothes in the morning."

Derek watched the team disappear and he turned his attention back to Penelope. Even though he hated her looking so small and vulnerable, he knew that under it all Penelope was fighting stronger than ever and she'd come out stronger than before.

In that moment he knew he couldn't wait to wake up with her near him again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**Anaesthesia blues is something my mum mentioned the other day, and well it started off a big 'ole talk sp yeah, I slipped it in here =P


	10. In That Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

**A/N:** This story guys is to tie in with Episode **8** of Season **6** (SPOILERS)... For **Angleico3158789** , hope you continue to love it ... =)

Massive thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! =)

This is the last chapter, guys! But I already have a sequel idea and a name! I'm well planned!

_I just want to say a huge __**THANK YOU**__ to Angleico3158789 for asking me to write this for her and giving possibly one of my best prompts to write with! I hope she loved it and I gave her what she wanted!_

And I hope you all enjoyed it too!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope watched Derek from over the back of her couch, "you know, it was perfectly fine the way it was." She pointed out as he fought with the bedding.

"I want you comfortable in a clean bed, it's the least I could do."

"The least you could is come and give me a cuddle, plus don't I have pain meds to take or something?" She asked him, trying to stop him from doing the medial job of putting the cover on the duvet.

Derek dropped the quilt in a shot and was in her kitchen, "shit, I didn't think about that, are you okay? How bad is the pain? How could I forget that you need these?"

He looked up as Penelope started to giggle, her head resting on the couch as she watched him, "you're actually the cutest man ever when it suits you." She told him with a smile, "Now, my love, come here, sit with me, watch some TV with me and then come to bed with me."

"After pills."

Penelope shifted a little, he watched her gingerly slow movements as she went, "stop trying to make me easy." She teased him as she slumped back down comfortable, a pillow to her stomach.

"I know you're never easy." He told her and grabbed a glass, filled it with water and then went towards her, "Here ya go, Mamma, get those in you, it's been a long day and you need some rest."

"I am resting," she said stating the obvious, because she was, Derek had made sure of that. She had cushions behind her, a blanket over her, she was well snuggled in on the couch. "I just want you." She told him with a slight look of longing.

He could resist, he let her sit up and then as he sat down, he pulled her against him so she was relaxed and comfortable, "That okay?"

"Perfect." She told him as she passed him the control and then took her tablets, "you choose."

"Then it's bed, it's late." He told her and kissed her temple as he pulled her closer to him, and then pulled the blanket up around her.

He felt her getting heavier and heavier against him, and not too long after she was breathing deeply and sound asleep in his arms.

He brought his hand up to her face and brushed her fringe away, looking at her properly and he realised he'd never looked at any girlfriend in the same, had never felt a girlfriend like this and had never, ever wanted to lose what he had in his arms right at that moment.

He couldn't imagine leaving her, he hadn't since Saturday afternoon, and getting her home 3 days later just made him feel it even more now. He didn't want the split between when he finally went home; he wanted her with him, to not lose their new found state.

He remembered Sunday all too well, Penelope was a mess, not at first though. When she'd first woken up, Derek had thought that Reid had been wrong, but then once one lot of flood gates were opened that was it, she was fretting, panicking, every negative thought spilt out and all Derek had resulted to was holding her in his arms as he kept her calm and avoided causing her any more unnecessary pain.

As the day drew to an end, so did Penelope's emotional mood, she calmed more and got more settled and Derek was thankful to watch her sleep the rest of the day away and then wake up Monday feeling a million dollars.

Now, sitting there, having her home, he was more settled than he'd ever felt. Their ordeal was over, life could resume some and he was excited about what the future had in store for them. He knew nothing but the sheer fact that whatever it was, it was going to be spent with Penelope.

He sighed and put his head sideways and looked at her more, he then looked up at the time and saw that he'd wasted near enough three hours just watching Penelope sleep. He knew now he had to get her up and into the bed.

Running a finger around her face he saw her move a little under the light touch, "Baby, I need you to wake up," he heard her soft moan as she tried to wake up, "I just need you to get to bed."

"The bed that's not made," she quipped sleepily and just proceeded to snuggle closer to him.

"Shit," he muttered as he realised and Penelope let out a little burst of a laugh, "right I'm leaving you here for a moment, then you're going to bed properly."

"As long as I have you there with me, Stud." She mumbled as he moved her gently, her eyes never opening once.

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart." He whispered as he lowered her down properly before running into her bedroom and fixing the bed.

When he was done he looked up and saw Penelope sitting up, her head tilted to the side, her eyes just staring at him. Her face broke into a proud smile as he stood straight, the quilt completely on the bed.

"So it didn't eat you huh?" She asked him huskily as she stretched and stood up slowly, she then walked around to the edge of the couch, finding Derek there and waiting, "you really are a girl's best noir hero."

"I hope I'm your only one, Sweet Thing."

"Of course you are, Hot Stuff," Penelope spoke as she walked stiffly, "I should learn to not sleep on that thing, it doesn't do anything for me."

"Hence why I wanted you in bed." Derek told her in a loving yet berating tone, "now, in you get, and then I'll be back."

"You're sleeping with me, I need you with me."

He smirked at that, no other woman outside of his family had ever needed him, "You don't need me." He disregarded her and Penelope grabbed his hand as he went to just pull the quilt fully down and help her in.

She pulled him close, his hand going to her chest, "feel that?" She asked him softly, "feel how it's just that _little_ bit fast?"

"Yeah." He answered, he could fathom it was faster than it should be, he could feel the beat of it racing in her chest.

"That's what you do to me, I don't have a regular beat around you and I like it, it makes me feel alive." She pulled him closer with just the look in her eyes, "all through that case, I needed you, no one else, when I was in that hospital alone I wanted you to come back, don't you get it? Derek something in me changed beyond anything I ever thought possible."

Derek's eyes softened as her eyes grew more watery, and a small quivering smile grew on her face.

"I knew I'd found the man that I'm going to love for the rest of my life."

Derek didn't need more than that declaration, he leant in, closed the gap completely and kissed her gently at first until Penelope wanted more and pulled him closer to her. She got the kiss she'd been waiting for since they got home and pulled away satisfied.

"Now do you realise I need you?"

"Always." He whispered as her and she finally gave in and let her tuck her in fully, he planted one more kiss on her before stripping down to his boxers and going in the bathroom quickly. He came out, turned off the final light and climbed under the thick duvet and Penelope instinctively took to his arms, letting herself have his warm half naked body around her.

"I look forward to a repeat of the other night." She told him and kissed his naked chest. "I can name a good thing that came out of me getting hurt."

"What more than making a man emotionally break down and declare love, and it be all for you?" Derek whispered into the darkness of the room.

"Better." Penelope whispered as her hand splayed out on his chest gently.

"What's that?" He asked her, his mind boggled at what it could be.

Penelope smirked; Derek could just make it out, "It got me out of paperwork."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- My Bodyguard, Mine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** The End!**

Mini heads up... Sequel is called _'My Forever Romance, Mine'_, just to keep it tied in with this! It will happen! =) So keep your eyes peeled for when it does happen!


End file.
